1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instrument panel with a reciprocable plunger for mounting through an aperture in a (preferably illuminated) instrument panel. The plunger can for example be used to re-set a function on the instrument panel, (e.g., the trip counter) but is not limited to any particular application.
2. Disclosure Information
It is known to mount a re-set knob behind the front face of an instrument panel with a return spring acting between a part of the knob and another fixed structure. This construction has to be assembled from behind the panel, which is disadvantageous. Also, it is difficult to prevent light leakage with such a construction.
It would be desireable to provide a reciprocable plunger that is easy to assemble and reduces light leakage when the plunger passes through an illuminated instrument panel.